Voldemort's Revenge
by tiger1lily
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter's daughter, Lily, befriends Draco Malfoy's son? Or, what happens when it is discovered that Voldemort still is not dead and he is now after Lily? friendship/adventure Rated: T
1. Old Enemies Become Friends

**Ch. 1 ****Old Enemies Become Friends **

**Author's note: This is my first fan fiction, so no flames please! Constructive criticism is welcome. **

**Harry's POV:**

Harry sighed as he watched his only daughter board the Hogwarts Express. Her auburn curly hair flounced and her grey eyes sparkled as she skipped aboard. What house would she be in? Hufflepuff? He immediately shot down the idea. His daughter was too intent on getting her way. How about Ravenclaw? This house was possible because she was extremely intelligent, even smarter than Hermione. Still, Gryffindor and Slytherin were more probable. She was bold and brave, but also cunning and sly. He assumed that she would get into Gryffindor. The sorting hat takes opinions into account, well; at least it did for him…

**Lilly's POV:**

I was immediately in awe over the scarlet train. I let go of Mum's hand, quickly shouted goodbye, and boarded the Hogwarts Express. I looked around in a daze, looking for someone to sit with. I quickly spotted my brother, James sitting in a compartment with his friend. I put on my sweetest, most angelic smile and waltzed in. "Hi!" I called, sweetly.

"Lily! Get out. Now!" James commanded.

"Why?" I made a very convincing puppy-dog face.

"Come on James," I heard one of his friends say, "Let your little sister stay."

"NO!" He shouted.

"Let me stay or I'll tell all my friends that you still sleep with Terry the Teddy bear!" I called, loudly. His face immediately paled, then, his friends started to laugh. I heard shouts along the lines of, "YOU STILL SLEEP WITH AN ICKLE DOLLY!" I then knew it was the correct time to "get outta doge"! I darted out of the room with James in close pursuit. I squealed in terror, just like a little girl, so a large, burly seventh year stopped James and started shouting at him to 'leave the little girl alone'. I smirked. A quick getaway: just what I was hoping for.

Now, another problem arose. Where do I sit? For a moment I considered bothering Albus-Severus, but quickly decided against it. I did not want to make another scene, at least for today. I slipped into a compartment with two first year boys sitting in it. One was very scrawny and the other was broad-shouldered- sort of like a gorilla. "Hi. I'm Lily," I grinned, evilly.

"Hi," said the scrawny one, "I'm Thomas." He had light blue eyes, white blonde hair, and a narrow face.

"What's your last name? I don't like the name Thomas, "I questioned. I know I put it very bluntly, but my Dad's arch nemesis was a man named Thomas Riddle.

"Malfoy," he said, "Oh… and about the name Thomas, I don't like it either. It reminds me of the Dark Days. You know, when the Dark Lord reigned. I'm not evil." We both sniggered. Then I turned to the ape-boy.

"And you?" I asked.

"Goyle, Gibby Goyle. Please call me Goyle. If your call me Gibby, I will **permanently** shut you up," He joked (I think).

"Look at us, laughing like old friends," I commented.

"By the end of the year, we will be," he said earnestly. Goyle and I nodded. This was going to be a good year.

**Author's Note: So now that you read it, please review! It only takes a second! I'll try to get the second chapter up as soon as I can. I'm writing it as you read this. If you review, I'll get it up faster! Remember: no flames. **


	2. The Arrival

**Ch 2 the Arrival**

**Author's Note: Thank you to ****myhorserockyrocks****and Cassia4u****for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: (sorry I forgot to put one on the first chapter) I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Lily's POV**

Malfoy, Goyle, and I were already in our Hogwarts robes because we were almost at the castle. I was giddy with excitement. I have wanted to attend Hogwarts since I was five. My longing to come to the school was increased four years ago when James went, and again two years ago when Albus Severus went.

"What house do you want to be in, Lily?" Malfoy said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hmm… that's a tough question. All my family has been in Gryffindor, so I guess I'll be in Gryffindor also." I cleverly got around the question because I did not know the answer myself.

"I have to be in Slytherin or my father will disown me. All my family has been in Slytherin including my brother, Scorpius. I guess I want to be in Slytherin because I don't want to be disowned. How about you, Goyle?" Malfoy asked.

"Slytherin," Goyle said gruffly. He isn't much of a talker, is he?

Malfoy turned to me again, "You still haven't answered my question, Lily!" Thankfully, I was saved from answering the question with a mumbled 'I don't know'. My brother, Albus Severus and my cousin, Rose stood in the doorway.

"Lily and company I suggest you get into…" He broke off as he realized who 'company' was. "What are you doing with him?" He demanded and pointed at Malfoy.

"What's it to ya?" This was my witty reply.

"He is a Malfoy! The Potters and the Malfoys are, like sworn enemies! Draco and Father hated each other at school. The whole family is messed up. Scorpius is a snob. Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa were death eaters. How much more information do you need to convince you that they are a bad lot!" Albus Severus practically blew up at me. Then, Rose spoke up for the first time.

"Al, I think you're exaggerating a bit," she said quietly. Then, she turned to me, "Lily, how about you come with us?" Well, if there is one thing I don't stand for, it's judging people because of their relatives.

"Alright Mum, Dad… OOPS! You guys aren't my parents! I don't have to listen to you! It is not fair to judge Thomas because he is a Malfoy," I retorted. He stamped his foot to vent his anger, then turned on his heel and left. Rose quickly followed. I looked over at Thomas and he was deep down in his seat. His normally pale face was colored a rosy hue.

"Thanks for sticking up for me," he mumbled.

"No problem," I said.

**Later**

By now, it was dark out. The train pulled into a cute little town. Some of the stores were called Zonko's and Honeydukes. I realized Zonko's was a prank store. I'd have to visit there in my third-year (or sooner if I find a way).

Malfoy, Goyle, and I shuffled out of the train towards a monstrous man yelling, "FIRS' YEARS! Firs' year over here please!" He had a gruff voice. The speaker, who must have been at least seven feet, had the look of a mountain man. Then he walked over in our direction. As he was coming, Malfoy paled even more (if possible), Goyle trembled (so much for the gorilla-boy), but I tried to stay composed even though the man scared me out of my wits. The man spoke again, "Why if it isn't Lily Potter. My name is Rubeus Hagrid. I was friends with yer dad in his school days. (I calmed down a bit because I think I remember Dad talking about him) Can't wait ter see you in me classes. I teach Care of Magical Creatures."

"Cool!" I said, "See you soon sir!" We followed Hagrid to some boats and all the first-years were boarding them. Malfoy, Goyle, and I got one to ourselves. We rode in silence because it took all of our effort not to tumble into the lake! Finally, after 15 minutes, we reached land. An amazing castle, which was even better than I imagined, sat in front of us. An elderly woman, with her grey hair pulled tightly into a bun, led us into the building.

"Welcome first years," the lady stated, "I am professor McGonagall . I teach transfiguration and I am the headmistress of this school. When your name is called, place the hat on your head. Once you find out what house you're in, go sit at your house's table. Does everyone understand?"

We all nodded so she led us into the Great Hall, if you can even call it a hall. It was a huge room that appeared to open up into the heavens. Floating candles lit up the room, and four tables were filled with students ranging from the ages of 12 to 17. In the front of the room was the teacher's table. Directly next to that table was a stool with a ratty looking hat sitting upon it. Then, much to my amazement, one of the tears in the hat opened up to form a mouth! To make things even magical, it started singing!

"_Oh! I may be old_

_But no matter what you're told,_

_There is no smarter hat than me!_

_Inside your head I see_

_In which house you belong._

_How about in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are loyal and true?_

_Or how about in Ravenclaw_

_Where their ideas are always new?_

_How about in Gryffindor _

_Where they are brave at heart?_

_Or how about Slytherin_

_Where the sly and cunning ones get their start?"_

The hat stopped singing as quickly as it had begun. Then, Professor McGonagall pulled out a scroll filled with the first year's names. I watched as the first person called—Sadie Ashton—put the hat on her head. After a second, it called out Gryffindor! The pattern continued for Collin Creevey II (Gryffindor), Maize Frazer (Hufflepuff), Gibby Goyle (Slytherin), Hunter Grey (Ravenclaw), Annie Johnson (Hufflepuff), the Longbottom twins Max (Gryffindor) and May (Ravenclaw), and finally Thomas Malfoy (Slytherin). Then the teacher called my name (Lily Potter) and I walked unsteadily up to the stool. I sat down, putting the hat on my head. Then it spoke in my mind!

It said, "Oh… Harry Potter's girl. You are a tough one to place. You definitely do not belong in Hufflepuff, but the other houses would serve you well. But, I think that Gryffindor or Slytherin would do you better than Ravenclaw. Unfortunately, I cannot decide which one."

I thought sharply, "Choose already! If you don't choose quickly, the first thing I hex will be a hat!"

"Okay then," it said nervously, "It better be…"

**Author's note: What house will Lily be in? If you review, I'll post it faster. The faster I post it, the faster you know! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Surprises

**Chapter 3: Surprises **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
><strong>

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat's voice rang out into the Great Hall. Nobody talked, not even a whisper. No one could believe that Harry Potter's daughter got into Slytherin. I stumbled down to the Slytherin table. Just then, the people in my house erupted into cheers. "WE GOT A POTTER! WE GOT A POTTER!"

I slid into the seat in between Malfoy and Goyle. Both looked at me and grinned. I decided to sneak a look in the direction of the Gryffindor table. My brothers and my cousins stared at me in bewilderment. Then, when they saw me looking, they smiled and Fred even mouthed, 'Slytherin? Harry Potter's daughter is in Slytherin?' They all laughed so I rolled my eyes and looked over at the Ravenclaw table. My other cousin Rose, who is the only one in the family besides me who did not get into Gryffindor, waved from across the room.

Despite all this, the sorting had to continue. Maize Roy (Hufflepuff), Natalie Ryan (Ravenclaw), Zacharias Smith II (Hufflepuff), my cousin Hugo (Ravenclaw), and finally Zoë Zabini (Slytherin)were all sorted. The sorting was done quickly. Then came the feast and boy was it good. For dessert was the best rice pudding I ever tasted!

After dinner, Professor McGonagall started talking, "Welcome to Hogwarts first years, and welcome back to or older students. Remember, as always, that the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. Our first years must take note of that, and some of the older students should do so too. Also, Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that dung bombs, Fanged Frisbees, and pretty much all Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products are forbidden. To view the whole list of banned items, the list is in Mr. Filch's office."

"Potters and Weasleys, you better be listening to her!" Mr. Filch interrupted.

"As I was saying," the headmistress continued, "Class starts tomorrow. You'll get your schedules tomorrow. Pick them up in your head of house's office. Now follow your house prefects to your dormitories." Malfoy, Goyle, and I followed the Slytherin 5th year prefects to our common room. "The password is mudblood," the boy prefect said. The girl prefect nodded," Don't forget it." I looked around the common room. The light was tinted green. It was perfect. Suddenly, I realized I was really tired. It had been a very long day and I hadn't noticed my exhaustion until now.

"Night guys," I called.

"Night Lily!" They exclaimed. I went up into my dormitory room and there was already a girl sitting on one of the two beds. She had long, curly hair and violet eyes. Her black hair greatly contrasted with her pale skin. She looked up and stared at me for a second.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Zoë Zabini."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lily Potter," I said.

"Cool! Want to sit by me in class tomorrow? We're the only Slytherin girls. We should be best friends!"

"Sure! We better get to bed, though. We have a big day tomorrow!" I said excitedly.

"YEP! G'night Lily!" Zoë laughed.

~next morning~

I woke up and checked the clock. Breakfast started in 10 minutes! I got dressed and combed my hair. Then, I rushed into the common room and seen that Zoë was already waiting for me.

"HI!"She called, "I'm so hungry! I can't wait for class! Let's go eat!" We walked down to the Great Hall, which was filled with a bunch of sleepy-looking students.

"Hey Potter!" Malfoy called, "Who is your friend?"

"Hi Malfoy! This is Zoë," I replied.

"Nice to meet you," Zoë said happily.

"Welcome to the cool-person part of the table, Zoë!" Malfoy joked. We started to eat breakfast until a deafening thundering noise came from above. I looked up and thousands of owls flew in. One owl dipped towards me and dropped an issue of the _Daily Prophet_ in my lap. I pulled it out and started reading the first article:

HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED IS BACK?

Countless sightings of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named have been reported across the country! Unexplainable murders and supernatural accidents have been reported also. Could the Dark Lord be back?

*more on page A12*


	4. The Place Where All Things Are Hidden

**Ch. 4 ****The Place Where All Things Are Hidden **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

**Albus Severus's POV**

"I challenge you to a wizard duel!" I screamed.

"Sure," Scorpius agreed, "When?"

I smirked, "Right now, unless you are a coward."

His jaw seemed to drop, "I, Scorpius Lucius Malfoy am not, nor ever will be, a coward. Unfortunately, there is a little flaw in your plan. We do not have a Second." I thought for a moment to consider who was best suited for my second. I momentarily considered James or cousin Roxanne but I decided not to choose them. I almost decided on my best friend and cousin, Fred, but I heard noises coming from the corridor. I looked up and seen my annoying little sister Lily and her friend Malfoy. They were talking in hushed whispers and had serious expressions on their faces. Then I had a brilliant idea.

"Lily! I'm in a wizard duel! Can you be my Second?" I asked.

"Yeah, Thomas, you are going to be my Second," Scorpius announced.

Lily exchanged a glance with Malfoy and then said, "Um… we we're trying to go to History of Magic."

Malfoy nodded, "We can't miss the first class."

James rolled his eyes, "Of course you can. We're skipping divination, besides; you can get the notes from Hugo."

"If you don't have a second, you can't compete James. I'm sure my little bro will be my Second, won't you Thomas?" Scorpius drawled.

Little Malfoy look at the ground, "Yes Scorpius," he said. I saw Lily stomp her foot.

"Well, I'm defiantly not going to go to class alone. Al, I'm in," Lily announced.

"Perfect," I whispered.

"Where is the duel going to be? Won't we be caught?" Lily questioned.

"There is a reason Fred, Roxanne, and I hold the record for the most detentions in a month sis. We know every corner of this castle," I bragged, "We are going to a place house elves call the Come and Go Room. I like to call it the Place Where All Things Are Hidden. It is more commonly known as the Room of Requirement." I grinned as I noticed my sister's eyes were wide in admiration. Though she can be a pain, I still love her. She is my sister after all. Unfortunately, James is her favorite.

I ran through the third floor corridor with the Malfoys and Lily right behind me. When I stopped, Lily ran into me, knocking me down.

"Oomph!" I grunted.

"Sorry!" Lily squeaked, "Why did you stop in the middle of nowhere?"

I ignored her and instead called out, "I need a place where my sister and I can duel the Malfoys!" Then, I waited for a minute. A huge door appeared. It was about ten feet high and was a dark rich brown with iron leaves and vines decorating it. I swung the door open to reveal an old room filled with the things other students have needed to hide over the ages. I glanced at my sister. Her mouth was wide open.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement!" I announce dramatically.

"Wow," All three of my 'guests' whispered together.

"Now, now," I said, "You can explore on your own time. Now, LET'S DUEL!" Malfoy and lined up across from each other with our Seconds right behind us. We bowed to each other and the duel began.

"Serpensortia!" Scorpius shouted. I watched as a large python jetted out of his wand. I quickly performed the banishing spell and the snake flew off to who knows where.

"Tarantallegra!" I shouted and Scorpius started dancing uncontrollably. It was funny, hilarious even. Lily even had to stifle a giggle.

"FINITE!" Scorpius screamed, pointing the wand at himself. He immediately stopped dancing. Then, with his eyes blazing, he shouted, "Levicorpus!" I was lifted up into the air by my ankle. It was not fun. I felt all my blood rush to my head.

"Al!" Lily screamed.

I did the first spell that came to my head. "REDUCTO!" I shouted. Scorpius dove out of my spell's path, as did Malfoy. My spell hit a pile of TNT. Who brought TNT to school? I heard Lily's piercing shriek, and then the explosives blew up, knocking the Malfoys, Lily, and I through the air. We all were thrown in to an odd looking cabinet. It looked like it was from the 16th century. I only had a moment to wonder how we all fit into the cabinet when I hit my head on the wall. CRACK! Then, I blacked out.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked the chapter. Please review!**


	5. The Truce

**Chapter 5: ****The Truce **

******Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
><strong>

**Albus Severus's POV**

I felt awful. My arms were so sore and I was lying on hard, cold metal. Why was I on metal? Then I heard Lily groan. Was my sister hurt? I tried jumping up, but ended up falling through the metal. It covered me up to my shoulders. I thrashed around until I reached my sister, who was lying on the remains of a cabinet that looked kind of like the one we fell into. I shook her awake and her eyes opened, startled.

"A-Al where are we?" She whimpered.

"I think we are in some sort of magical junkyard," I answered. Then Malfoy surfaced from under the metal, near where Lily and I sat.

"Why are we HERE?" He shrieked, quite like a five year old girl.

Scorpius came over from about ten feet away. "We went through a vanishing cabinet," he said, "You can thank Albus over there for that."

"What! My fault!" I cried, outraged.

"Yes, you were the one who cast the spell," Scorpius observed calmly.

"ME! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WANTED THE WIZARD DUEL IN THE FIRST PLACE!" I yelled.

"IT WAS YOUR IDEA!" Scorpius roared.

I would have retorted but I heard whimpering form behind me. I looked back and seen that Lily sat there with tears streaming down her face and little Malfoy (I think I'll call him Tommy) sat wide-eyed next to her. Sometimes I forget that they are just eleven. I glanced at Scorpius but he made no motion to comfort his brother, so I kneeled down to comfort them both.

"It's all right, Lily flower, there is nothing to cry about. Don't be scared, Tommy, your brother and I were just … er… playing," I tried to soothe them. Unfortunately, Lily seemed to get some of her spunk back.

"You aren't playing, Al. I'm not stupid. You guys wanted to duel! You aren't friends! You are enemies!" She announced. Then, she seemed to remember the awful situation she found herself in and cried out, "WHY CAN'T WE ALL BE FRIENDS! WHY ISN'T DADDY HERE?"

I decided the only way to make Lily fell better was to call a… a… a truce with Scorpius. So, I walked over to him and stuck out my hand and asked, "Truce?" He shook my hand and nodded. Then, I went back over to Lily and she grabbed my hand.

"W-why did you call me Tommy?" the little boy stuttered.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I like the name." He immediately brightened up and turned to Lily.

"Will you call me Tommy, too?" He asked her.

"Sure," Lily whispered. Then, to my amazement, Tommy grabbed my other hand.

**Author's Note: I hoped you liked the chapter! Please review.**


	6. OOPS!

**Chapter 6: OOPS!**

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. Between Christmas and vacation I have been really busy these couple weeks. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Scorpius's POV**

I watched as Albus comforted his sister and my brother, my brother! Thomas is a Malfoy! He should be able to take care of himself. If father knew he showed weakness, to Potters no less, he would be horrified.

I turned to Albus, pretending not to care. "Come on; let's get out of this dump."

"Nice pun. You trying to be funny? It ain't working!" Albus sneered sarcastically.

"Al, you promised!" Lily shrieked.

"Alright Lilyflower, I'm sorry," then, he turned to me, "So if we travel in one direction long enough, we are most likely to get out. Lead the way blondie!" Stupid pompous prat always thinks he knows best.

"Which way Mister Know-It-All?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'll let you choose or you might go complaining to your daddy." Albus's face cracked into a stupid grin and Lily broke out laughing. Even Thomas snickered. Growling, I stalked off and was acutely aware of the Potters and the disgrace of a Malfoy following me.

After a couple of minutes of peaceful walking, I heard a crash, a boom, and a shriek of pain. I whipped around and seen Lily Potter on the ground. Her ankle was in bad shape: almost twisted all the way around. The crack must have been her ankle! Albus and Thomas dragged her away from the spot where she lay; she was unconscious because of the pain.

Then, to make things worse, the ground started to shake! Out of the rubble rose a giant robot. There was no other word for it even though elektrity, no, electricity didn't work in the wizarding world. I came to the sudden conclusion that it was filled with dark magic.

"RUN!" I shouted. I grabbed my little brother's arm and started to run. We ran for about a minute until Thomas looked back. "LILY! WAKE UP!" He begged. I looked back and seen that Albus was struggling to carry his still unconscious sister. He was to scrawny to support her weight. But, I realized, if he took Thomas, I could carry Lily. I'm not as weak as my father was when he was in school. He had Crabbe and Goyle to protect him in muggle duels but I had only Goyle. In consequence, I learned how to duel like a muggle as well as like a wizard.

I would have kept on running, but I had a sudden desire to help, I had no idea where it came from. Maybe, it was my brother's horrified face. I ran back to Albus and thrust Thomas's hand into his. Then, I scooped up the unconscious girl, who now lay sprawled out on the floor, and ran. Albus looked at me funnily, the shook his head as if to clear it. He tugged on Thomas's arm and they began to run. After a moment of sprinting as fast as I could, I heard a terrified yell.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked the chapter. Review please!**


	7. Slytherin Pride

**Chapter 7: Slytherin Pride**

**Author's note****: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I am so sorry it took me to update so long. I had terrible writer's block and had no idea where this story was going. But, now I'm cured. I have this whole story planned out. Also, I'm going to try to update fairly regularly. I'm going on vacation next week so I promise the update will be up within two and a half weeks. My cousin also complained to me about the lack of Lily's POV so I decided to throw it in inside this chapter. Now, I know this is terribly random, but can anyone recommend any amazing, complete, Slytherin!Harry stories? No slash. If you can, please tell me. Enough talk. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**** I never have, or ever will, own Harry James Potter, his world, or the wizards.**

**SCORPIUS POV:**

I set Lily on the ground and whipped around. I passed up my little brother and the Gryffindor snob a long time ago. What I saw was terrible, funny, but terrible. My brother was standing from a safe distance while he watched Albus being shaken, while upside down, by a giant robot. It was hilarious, and I had to struggle to resist the urge to laugh at my enemy who was finally getting his comeuppance. The Potters were pretty bad off. I had no pity for Albus, but I kind of like Lily, so I decided to help him. I didn't want her to lose her brother. Boy, I really needed to get over my saving people thing. It is unbecoming for Slytherins.

I ran to the behind of the robot. There was a huge red button. Could it be? An off switch? What idiot would put a giant off button on a robot? Then again, you would be an idiot not too. I picked up a huge chunk of cement and hurled it at the button. I was amazed at my toss! It hit… and exploded.

**LILY'S POV:**

I slowly blinked my eyes open and looked around. It looked like I was in a cheap hotel that only the occasional hobo went to. Everything was disgusting, and why did my foot feel so heavy? Wait… shouldn't I be in the Slytherin dorm at Hogwarts? Then it hit me. Albus and Scorpius made a stupid mistake, and then I made a clumsy one. That explained why Tommy was sleeping on the couch, Scorpius in an uncomfortable looking position on a chair, and Al on the… floor. The reason we weren't back at Hogwarts was because we were all too stupid to bring our wands to classes that did not require them. But Tommy and I were first years. I blame Scorpius and Al, after all, they brought us here in the first place.

My stomach growled, wow, was I hungry. I had not eaten since… who knows how long. I threw off my covers and found myself staring at my leg. There was something white, hard, and heavy ON MY FOOT!

"WHY IS THERE PLASTER ON MY BLOODY FOOT?" I screeched. All three boys jumped up. My brother came and sat on my bed, stroking my hair.

"Lily Billy," This was bad. He only used my nicknames when bad things happened. Like when he killed my pet rabbit, Fluffy. "When Scorp, Tommy, and I got out of the dump, we realized three things. 1. We didn't have wands, money, or any way to contact anyone. 2. Your ankle needed medical attention, fast. Even muggle would do. 3. We're not in Europe anyore."

"The United States!" Tommy piped up.

"California," Scorpius groaned, "Los Angeles."

"LA! Wow… you got my ankle fixed, how? And did you just call him Scorp?" I questioned my red-faced brother.

"Yes Lily, I did. He helped save your life. We're allies now. He helped save your life. Oh, and it was easy. We went to this run down orphanage that would only set your ankle if we promised that we wouldn't tell the authorities that they wouldn't let us stay. It's overpopulated. Your cast comes off in a week." I smiled, only a week of torture.

"Al, Lily's hungry! Let's go snitch some food! I think we should get some clothes too, we sorta stick out in robes!" Tommy said, quite like an over excited puppy.

Scorpius's eyes widened in shock, "Slytherins don't steal! Especially not Malfoys!"

I was surprised too, "Al, mom says stealing's bad."

Al just smirked. "Aren't Slytherins supposed to be evil? Where is you Slytherin pride?"

"Aren't Gryffindors supposed to be perfect angels?" Scorpius jeered back.

"Nah," Al replied, "That's Hufflepuff. Besides, I think you snakes are rubbing off on me." Tommy and my brother left, leaving me with a scowling Scorpius. But, there was one thing I had to ask.

"Why did you save me?" I whispered.

His sad eyes met my curious ones. "Slytherin Pride. With all the prejudices, us Slytherins need to stick together." I nodded. I understood all too well.

**ALRIGHT! Hope you liked the chapter. R&R! Read and Review! You know the drill! Just press that blue button down there. Comments, questions, and even complaining is welcomed.**


	8. Deatheaters EURGH

**Author's Note: Sorry it's a little late… Better late than never! Well… Here's the chapter. I would update faster but I'm getting no response -nothing- from this story. Its sorta depressing…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 8: Deatheaters… EURGH! **

**Lily's POV**

And that's how I found myself strutting down muggle LA with my foot in a cast, dressed in outrageous LA clothes, and sunglasses about twice the size of my head. I glared at my brother. "We look ridiculous!" I groaned. Never let your older brother choose your clothes.

"Sorry Lily Flower! We have to fit in with the locals!" Albus chirped. He and Tommy were really enjoying themselves.

"THEY DON'T DRESS LIKE THIS!" I shouted.

"Err… Lily. Look around. They do." I followed Tommy's instructions and was surprised to see he was right. Stupid movie stars.

"What are we supposed to be looking for again?" Came the drawling voice of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Al probably thinks we'll stumble upon a wizard if we look hard enough." I said sarcastically.

"You got that right Lils! Let's split up. I'll go with Scorp and you and Tommy can go together." Albus said excitedly. He couldn't believe this would work… could he?

**Scorpius's POV**

Come on, Al. Hurry up! It's time to meet Lily and Tommy back at the hotel." I urged the Gryffindor on. Eurgh! He really acted like a five year old. Walking with him was like walking a dog. An overexcited, overgrown, dog.

Of course, Al insisted we take an alley. A shortcut he called it. I knew, of course, it was a bad idea. We were surrounded by black cloaked men within minutes.

"Wizards! Hah! I told you it would work!" Albus, the imbecile, bragged.

"They are DEATHEATERS YOU IDIOT RUN!" I shouted… One of them grabbed my attention. He had long, silver-blonde hair. "Grandfather!" I gasped.

"Yes Scorpius. It's me. What a shame. Malfoys aren't what they used to be. Hanging out with Potters. Running away from school. ENDANGERING THE LIVES OF FIRST YEARS!" He thrust forward two children. Lily and Tommy were captured.

"We'll go with you," Albus whispered. The four of us were bound and led away.

**Sorry its short and a cliffie! Review! More to come!**


	9. Unforgivable

**Chapter 9: Unforgivable**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm just borrowing the characters, and I'll return them as good as new!**

**Author's Note: So… I have the end written. This is the last chapter, not including the epilogue. But don't worry. I have already started the sequel. My plan is for it to be a four book series. I will tell you my plan after the epilogue, which will be up in a few days. I hate slash stories. This is not one. Al and Scorp are just friends, best friends, something like brothers.**

_ "Avada Kedavra!' I shouted those two lethal words without hesitation. The person fighting by my side shouted them right after me. I'm not sure whose spell hit first. I'm not sure who killed him. But, he fell down dead, forever more…_

**Albus Severus's POV**

"So Albus," Voldemort sneered, "How's you dear daddy doing?"

"Leave him out of this!" I shouted, fuming. My dad had suffered too much.

"You are so rude, just like your father and sister before you. Even the newest Malfoy, a blood traitor, was politer than you," Riddle taunted.

"What did you do to my sister?" I lunged at the nasty, no good, dark wizard. Two death eaters restrained me. Scorpius was also fuming, but at the mention of Tommy.

"Nothing, nothing. Lily Flower is alive. She is a Slytherin and has so much promise. I won't kill her, not when she is just starting to… bloom." Voldemort cackled. Lily wouldn't join Voldemort, would she?"

"What about my brother Riddle! What did you do to him?" Scorpius shouted. His lunge was so desperate that four more death eaters had to come and restrain him. Now, he had six men surrounding him. Scorp smiled, nd insane smile. I realized that Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, my sworn enemy, had a plan to save our sorry butts. Maybe we were friends after all.

I quickly caught on to the plan. But, it couldn't work… He already had the wands but no… He had nicked two wands, one for me, one for him. The two of us had a chance! An actual fighting chance.

"NOW!" Scorpius yelled, "Stupefy!" The death eaters surrounding him were blown back. He tossed me a wand and I caught it with ease. I was immediately in my element. Dueling was my favorite class at Hogwarts. I shouted curse after jinx after spell, fighting side by side with my ex-arch-nemesis. After all, we were both fighting for the same thing, our siblings lives.

We were holding up, how, I don't think I'll ever be able to say. More and more death eaters came, but we just kept on fighting.

Scorpius caught my eye. A lot can be exchanged in a moment; after all, it was all we had. We worked our way towards each other, until we were standing side by side. "On three," he whispered, "One, two, three…"

"Avada Kedavra!' I shouted those two lethal words without hesitation. The person fighting by my side shouted them right after me. I'm not sure whose spell hit first. I'm not sure who killed him. But, he fell down dead, forever more…

* * *

><p>"Al!" The high pitched shriek brought me back to Earth. I couldn't believe I just killed a guy, no matter who that guy was. I looked around; the death eaters had vanished when their master fell. Lily, my little sister, my little nuisance, threw herself at me, knocking me over. She had tears running down her face. I patted her back awkwardly, trying to soothe her. I had no idea what kind of tortures Voldemort put her through.<p>

"Shh," I whispered, "Shh. It's okay. We're going home. You're safe. We all are." I led my crying sister over to some floo powder, which was in a different room, a couple doors down. Scorpius and Tommy followed us.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready," Lily replied with a smile. She grabbed Tommy's hand and led him into the fireplace. "Hogwarts," she called out clearly. Flames engulfed them both.

"What now?" Scorpius asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"Do we go back to being enemies or do we stay friends?" Scorpius pressed.

"I don't think we can go through something like this and not be friends." I was surprised by the truth of my answer.

"Whoever heard of a Gryffindor and a Slytherin being friends?" He joked.

"Whoever heard of a Malfoy and a Potter being friends?" I countered.

"Right. Let's get going before Lily and Tommy get worried, or the ghost of old Voldy shows up," Scorp laughed as he walked into the fireplace and flooed away. I took one last look around the strange castle with the strange decorations. Surprisingly, I wasn't scared. I was calm. I grabbed the last of the floo powder and followed my friends and sister, back to a different world.

**Love it? Hate it? Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! **


	10. The Epilogue

**The Epilogue: 9 months later…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and if I did, it would be all over the news.**

**Albus Severus's POV**

"Promise you'll keep in touch!" Scorpius Malfoy begged.

"Yea! Of course! You and Tommy have to come over soon!" I smiled. With the two Malfoys, it would be a crazy summer!

"Sure, can't wait!" Scorp replied.

"Great… three snakes in my house. Fun…" I groaned.

"Four, if you count honorary snakes. Specifically you!" I rolled my eyes. I did practically live in the Slytherin common room, but just because the Gryffindors practically kicked me out!

"AL!" Someone was calling my name. I looked over. My dad was standing with my mom, James, and some of the Weasleys.

"Gotta go Scorp! See ya!" I ran towards my family, but stopped, someone caught my eye…

**Lily's POV**

"What if they don't like me, Al?" I whispered as I seen my brother walking towards me. "James made it clear he wants nothing to do with me."

"Don't worry Flower; you are the same person you were before you were sorted into Slytherin." Al smirked. Gosh! Only Slytherins were supposed to smirk. He was sorted into the wrong house! He grabbed my hand and led me towards the family…

**Author's Note: I know it was short, but I thought it ended the story well. I already have the first chapter and a half written for the next book. It is called Snakes in the Lions' Den. It is about the four Malfoys and Potters going back to a time during the war when Slytherins were thought to be evil and Malfoys were hated! It will be up soon! Don't worry! I'll be back!**


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note: This is just me saying that the sequel is up! It is called Snakes in the Lions' Den! Hope you like it, and I want to thank all of you the reviewed and favorite/story/author alerted my story!**


End file.
